


Tout n'est que Ténèbres

by Valgandir



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgandir/pseuds/Valgandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HPLV. Après plusieurs discussions intéressantes, Harry change ses opinions sur plusieurs sujets. Qui aurait cru que Dumbledore ne soit pas si gentil que ça, que Voldemort puisse se révéler de bonne compagnie, que Satan soit plutôt amusant ? Et puis, il y a ces deux nouvelles élèves à Poudlard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : les personnages, lieux, etc, appartiennent à J.K.Rowling et pas à moi. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fic. La seule chose qui m'appartienne, c'est l'histoire et les deux OC. Vous connaissez le topo.
> 
> Remarque : si vous trouvez que vous avez déjà lu cette fic quelque part, c'est probablement parce que c'est le cas. J'ai un compte sur FFN, où TnqT est posté. Ceci est une réécriture, parce que nom d'un chien, elle en avait sérieusement besoin :)
> 
> Je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine, en général le weekend, mais vu que c'est bientôt la rentrée, je ne promets rien =)

**Chapitre 1**

_ Grande Salle, Poudlard _

 

Assis à la table de Gryffondor, Harry regardait Ron et Hermione, exaspéré. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre : quand il ne devait pas tenir la chandelle, il fallait les empêcher de s'entretuer lors de disputes à faire éclater le château...

 

Pendant les vacances, désespéré d'échapper à ses anciens amis, Harry s'était tourné vers les jumeaux Weasley, qui l'avaient accueilli avec joie et aussitôt embarqué pour rencontrer quelqu'un.

Le manoir devant lequel Fred et George l'avaient traîné était vraiment grand, manifestement la demeure d'une famille très riche.

Les trois garçons furent conduits par un elfe de maison jusqu'à un salon opulent, orné de tapisseries (vertes), de tapis épais (verts) de bibliothèques boisées (gravées de serpents) et d'un lustre en cristal (dont les bougies étaient en forme de serpents). Harry se dit que quiconque vivait ici provenait indubitablement de Serpentard.

Hypothèse confirmée quand il vit, assis sur un fauteuil comme s'il s'agissait d'un trône, nul autre que Draco Malfoy !

 

_Oh merde..._

 

« Salut, Potter, » fit le blond avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

 

Harry se tourna vers les jumeaux, mi-furieux et mi-ébahi.

 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?! Pourquoi vous m'avez amené ici ? »

« Ben, on t'avait dit qu'on te présenterait quelqu'un... » fit George, l'air innocent.

«  _Malfoy_?! Vous savez bien que je le déteste ! Et c'est un Serpentard, en prime ! »

« Que de préjugés, Potter, » intervint l'intéressé, qui s'amusait bien. « Est-ce que je te juge par ta Maison, moi ? »

 

Harry le regarda un instant, se demandant si cette remarque méritait une réponse.

 

« Non, non, jamais. Mes excuses. » Le sarcasme, ça le connaissait.

 

L'introduction faite, Harry accepta, avec seulement quelques remarques caustiques murmurées dans sa barbe, de parler avec Malfoy –Draco. La discussion dura plusieurs heures, après laquelle ils finirent par tomber d'accord sur deux choses : tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des imbéciles prétentieux (en privé) et tous les Gryffondors ne sont pas des crétins congénitaux. Ce qui n'était pas grand chose, mais au moins c'était un début.

A partir de là, ils devinrent, sinon amis, du moins alliés : Harry avait la rancune tenace, mais la joie de pouvoir avoir une discussion intelligente, pas comme avec Weasley, et d'égal à égal, pas comme avec Granger, le dégela un petit peu.

Il finit également par adhérer aux avis des jumeaux sur Dumbledore : il avait beau être très intelligent, c'était surtout un vieux dingue manipulateur.

 

Et en parlant de lui, Harry devrait peut-être se reconcentrer sur le discours du directeur.

 

« Malheureusement pour vos estomacs affamés, la Répartition durera légèrement plus longtemps cette année. En effet, un élève a demandé à repasser sous le Choixpeau. J'ai accepté au vu des raisons convaincantes qu'il m'a données, mais je tiens à préciser qu'il s'agit d'une situation exceptionnelle. »

 

L'ancien sorcier dirigea un regard perçant sur l'assemblée, mettant au défi quelqu'un d'autre de demander la même chose.

 

_Ha ! Raisons convaincantes, mon oeil._

 

Harry avait effectivement demandé au directeur de changer de Maison, soi-disant pour avoir plus de chances de vaincre Voldemort : garder ses amis proches et ses ennemis encore plus proches et tout ça... La vraie raison, c'est que si le Diable était apparu et lui avait promis qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à subir les deux hypocrites qui étaient sensés lui servir d'amis, il aurait volontiers vendu son âme.

 

« Harry Potter ! » annonça McGonagall.

 

Aussitôt, des murmures s'élevèrent dans la Grande Salle. Le Grand, le Bon, le Gryffondor Saint Potter voulait quitter sa Maison ? Le choc se dessina sur les visages, en particulier sur ceux de Granger et Weasley ; Harry leur envoya le sourire du chat ayant attrapé le canari, et lapé le bol de crème par-dessus le marché.

 

Il s'avança jusqu'au tabouret et mis le chapeau sur sa tête.

 

 _Tiens, tiens, tiens ? On se décide enfin à suivre ma suggestion, je vois, il était temps._ « SERPENTARD ! »

 

On aurait entendu une mouche voler. Les jumeaux se retenaient visiblement d'éclater de rire, Draco avait l'air satisfait de lui-même et Snape regardait la scène de son habituel air impassible. Harry dut se mordre la lèvre quand il croisa le regard de Dumbledore : il avait l'air de quelqu'un à qui on venait de dire que son anniversaire avait été annulé. Il continua à s'adresser aux élèves, l'air un peu perdu, tandis que le brun allait s'assoir à sa nouvelle table.

 

« Euh, oui, bien... Maintenant, nous allons accueillir deux nouvelles élèves. En l'honneur du deux-centième anniversaire du traité avec les Royaumes Elfiques, les soeurs Alira et Iris d'Idra seront avec nous cette année pour renforcer les alliances. Elles seront placées avec les cinquième années. »

 

Les portes s'ouvrirent et deux personnes entrèrent, enveloppées d'un grand manteau noir. Le directeur fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit le carquois emplis de flèches dans leur dos et l'épée longue à leur taille : elles avaient été priées de retirer leurs armes avant de venir.

A ce moment, elles retirèrent leur capuche : elles étaient manifestement jumelles, même si l'une avait des cheveux blonds, comme tressés de fils d'or, et l'autre des cheveux si noirs qu'ils en étaient presque bleus.

 

« Professeur Dumbledore, si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous voudrions garder nos familiers avec nous plutôt que dans la forêt, » demanda celle aux cheveux noirs. Sa voix sembla hypnotiser les élèves les plus proches de l'entrée, qui la regardaient l'air hébété.

 

« Oui, bien sûr, » accepta-t-il. « Mais ils ne pourront pas vous accompagner en classe. »

 

La blonde hocha la tête, et tendit le bras pour accepter un phénix rouge et or, tandis qu'un jeune chaton blanc sortait la tête d'une de ses poches. Un loup blanc et un phénix noir et argent vinrent aux côtés de sa soeur.

Avant même que le professeur de métamorphose puisse annoncer leur nom, la noire avança près du tabouret à grandes enjambées et mit d'autorité le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

 

_Une Elfe, hein ? Pas seulement, je vois. Que de secrets !_

_Tais-toi donc, c'est mon affaire !_

_Fort bien, fort bien, pas besoin d'être agressive._ « SERPENTARD ! »

 

« Alira d'Idra ! » se dépêcha de dire McGonagall, avant que la blonde n'ait pu coiffer le chapeau.

 

« GRYFFONDOR ! »

 

« Parfait ! » s'exclama Dumbledore avec un grand sourire, lorsque les applaudissements se turent. « Laissez-moi maintenant vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal : Dolores Umbridge ! »

 

Des applaudissements parsemés retentirent. Une petite femme, à peu près aussi large que haute et présentant, d'après Harry, une assez forte ressemblance avec un crapaud rose, se leva et se racla la gorge alors que le directeur allait continuer.

 

« Bonjour à tous ! Je suis heureuse de retrouver Poudlard et de voir tous ces visages levés vers moi ! »

 

Elle marqua une pause (hum, hum), alors que tous la regardait, surpris ou ennuyés. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança dans un discours.

 

« Le Ministère de la Magie a toujours accordé une importance primordiale à l'éducation des jeunes sorciers et sorcières. Les quelques dons que vous avez pu recevoir à la naissance... »

 

Harry décrocha, la voix sirupeuse lui donnant envie de se pendre. Vingt bonnes minutes plus tard, Dolores Umbridge finit enfin d'endormir les élèves.

 

« ... avec la volonté de préserver ce qui peut être préservé, d'amélioré ce qui peut être amélioré, et de tailler dans le vif chaque fois que nous serons confrontés à des pratiques dont l'interdiction s'impose. »

 

Elle se rassit, l'air satisfait, sous les regards vides des élèves n'ayant rien écouté. Le banquet commença enfin.

 

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette prof ? » demanda Harry à Blaise, juste à côté de lui.

« Aucune idée, mais elle va nous en faire baver, je le sens. »

 

Deux places plus loin, Draco soumettait Iris à l'inquisition.

 

« Tu viens d'où ? » dit-il d'un ton insistant.

« De loin, » répondit-elle, laconique. 

« Oui, mais d'où ? De quel Royaume ? J'ai jamais entendu parler d'Idra ! »

« Vas-tu cesser avec tes questions ?!  Tu n'as pas arrêté depuis que je suis assise ! » s'énerva-t-elle.

« Laisse tomber, Draco, » intervint Harry en voyant que le loup commençait à gronder doucement. « Excuse-le » continua-t-il à l'adresse d'Iris, « mais avoue que c'est intriguant. »

« Hm, oui, je sais. J'avais l'intention de te le dire, de toute façon. Nous avons beaucoup à parler, toi et moi. »

 

Harru haussa un sourcil, mais avant qu'il ait pu commenter sur cette remarque, Draco se mit à geindre.

 

« Et moi, on m'oublie ? Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de savoir ? »

 

Jetant un regard exaspéré au blond, Iris ajouta : « Tu peux lui en parler après, si tu veux, mais uniquement à lui. »

 

Aussitôt, l'héritier Malfoy se réjouit et arbora un grand sourire. Harry le regarda, interloqué. Ses humeurs jouaient au yo-yo depuis le début du repas, et il était beaucoup plus expressif que d'habitude. Presque que comme si...

 

« Draco, » commença-t-il d'un air suspicieux, « est-ce que tu as bu ? »

« Rien du tout, » répondit un peu trop vite le blond. 

« Ah oui ? Tu n'as pas du tout été dans la réserve d'alcool de ton père ? »

 

Voyant les regards des autres, Draco se ratatina et tenta de se cacher en buvant son jus de citrouille, mais rata le verre et le renversa.

 

« Euh, bon, peut-être une petite bouteille de vodka. »

« Et elle faisait quelle taille, la petite bouteille ? »

« ... Un litre ? »

 

Harry le regarda, stupéfait. Pour quelqu'un qui avait bu un litre de vodka, il parlait remarquablement bien.

 

« C'est de l'alcool moldu, » éclaira Blaise en voyant son visage. « Ça affecte moins les sorciers. »

 

Le brun secoua la tête et décida de changer de sujet. Se tournant vers Iris, il lui demanda comment s'appelait ses familiers.

 

« Le loup s'appelle Irkan, et le phoenix, Zéphir. »

« Comment le Vent d'Ouest ? »

« Exactement ! » répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

« Et ceux de ta soeur ? » demanda curieusement Blaise.

« Le chat, c'est Natshka et le phoenix, Anor, c'est-à-dire Soleil. »

 

La conversation continua tranquillement de cette façon jusqu'à la fin du repas. Ils se levèrent alors et après cinq minutes de marches dans les dédales des donjons du château, ils arrivèrent enfn au mur protégeant la salle commune de Serpentard.

 

« Lucifer ! » dit le préfet d'un ton ferme.

 

Le mur s'ouvrit pour les laisser entrer. Tandis que les préfets introduisaient aux premières années leur nouvelle Maison, Harry regarda autour de lui. Le seul changement par rapport à son... escapade de deuxième année, étaient les grandes tapisseries couvrant les murs froids et nus. Les divans de cuir noir avaient l'air confortables et la grande cheminée avec l'énorme serpent gravé sur le manteau abritait un feu magique vert et argent.

 

Il suivit Draco et Blaise jusqu'à leur dortoir et s'endormit rapidement.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Chapitre 2**

_Salle commune de Serpentard, Poudlard_

 

« DEEEBOUUUT !!! » hurla Draco près de l'oreille d'Harry.

« Huh, kesskisspass ? »

« On se lève, Harry ! On a cours, je te signale. »

 

Le brun s'assit brusquement l'air paniqué.

 

« Oh merde ! »

 

Sautant hors du lit, il attrapa ses vêtements sh'abilla en triple vitesse. Après avoir courru comme si le Diable était à leurs trousses, ils arrivèrent... dix minutes en avance devant la classe de potions.

 

« Ah, c'est malin, » se plaignit Harry, « on aurait pu aller plus doucement. »

« Ça, c'est parce que je savais pas qu'il y avait autant de passages secrets qui mènent aux cachots. D'ailleurs, comment tu le sais, toi ? »

« Euh, t'occupes. »

 

Les autres élèves arrivèrent en petits groupes, ainsi que ( _oh, malheur_ ) les Gryffondors.

 

« HARRY ! »

 

L'intéressé eut à peine le temps de se retourner qu'il fut pris dans l'étreinte étouffante d'une pieuvre très collante, non pardon, dans l’embrasse douce de son ancienne amie, Hermione Granger.

 

« Hé, la Sang-de-Bourbe, tu vas le lâcher ? »

 

 _Euh, merci Draco, mais ce terme-là, t'évites_. Harry se fit une note mentale d'en parlant au blond quand ils ne seraient plus en public.

 

« T'as pas à lui parler comme ça, la fouine ! » s'exclama Weasley. Puis, se tournant vers le brun, « Harry, pourquoi tu as changé de Maison ? Ça doit être horrible, chez ces vils Serpentards ! »

« Non, non, ça va, c'est plutôt cool, en fait. »

 

Harry leur décocha un sourire plein de dents tandis que les Gryffondors s'étouffait dans leur salive. Granger ouvrit la bouche pour protester, quand Snape arriva et leur intima d'entrer dans la classe.

 

« Aujourd'hui, vous allez préparer une potion d'euphorie. Les ingrédients se trouve dans l'armoire. Vous avez deux heures. »

 

Son regard noir tua dans l'oeuf toute tentative de conversation et les élèves se mirent au travail. Deux heures plus tard, Harry regarda avec fierté une potion qu'il trouvait assez bien réussie. Quand il n'y avait personne pour souffler dans sa nuque ou jeter des ingrédients douteux dans son chaudron, tout de suite, ça allait beaucou mieux. Même si, se dit-il en comparant son turquoise au vert émeraude de celle de Draco, y'avait du boulot.

 

Le cours suivant de métamorphose se passa dans une lenteur d'escargot, comme tous les cours de la journée, chaque professeur se sentant obligé de rappeler à quel point les BUSEs étaient crucials.

 

En revenant à la salle commune, Iris se rapprocha de Harry.

 

« Descends dans la salle commune vers minuit, » lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner.

 

_ POV Alira _

 

Après le dîner de bienvenue, où elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne serait _jamais_ amie avec Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley, l'une pour sa suffisance et son air de Je-Sais-Tout chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche, et l'autre pour sa façon de manger et son idiotie monumentale, Alira prit le chemin de la salle commune.

 

« Mot de passe ? » demanda la Grosse Dame.

« Euh... »

« On entre pas sans le mot de passe, » lui expliqua le portrait, l'air désolé.

« Dragon ! » s'exclama l'un des jumeaux Weasley derrière l'Elfe.

 

Tandis que le portrait s'ouvrait pour les laisser passer, Fred (ou peut-être George) se tourna vers Alira l'air très excité et parlant si vite qu'il en était presque incompréhensible.

 

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de venir avec nous pendant ton temps libre ? Gred et moi, on invente des farces et attrapes, et puisque tu as une magie très différente de la nôtre, on s'était dit que tu pourrais sûrement nous aider ! »

 

L'autre hocha la tête avec conviction et reprit à la même cadence.

 

« Oui, je t'assure, on est vraiment bons, mais parfois on n'a pas toujours les outils nécessaires pour mettre en oeuvre nos plus belles idées, donc- »

« D'accord, d'accord ! » dit-elle en riant. « Ne vous asphyxiez pas à essayer de me recruter, je suis d'accord. »

 

Elle leur souhaita bonne nuit, puis se mit au lit et réfléchit longuement avant de tomber dans la transe qui était l'équivalent du sommeil pour les Elfes. Dumbledore lui semblait tout aussi manipulateur que la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré, mais il y avec quelque chose dans ses yeux, lorsqu'ils étaient posés sur Harry Potter, qui faisait froid dans le dos. Dans quelle histoire s'était-elle embarqué, lorsqu'elle avait accepté de venir à l'insistance de sa soeur ? Alira avait la firme impression qu'elle aurait mieux de se casser une jambe ce jour-là.

 

Le lendemain, elle croisa Iris en allant vers la Grande Salle.

 

« Je lui dirai de venir vendredi, » confirma-t-elle. « Si tu pouvais venir chez nous vers minuit ? »

« Très bien, je serai là. Je suis heureuse de revoir les autres, mais tu es sûre que tu vas tout lui annoncer en un coup ? Ça va lui faire un choc. »

« T'inquiètes ! Tout en une fois, ce sera plus facile à digérer. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Certaine ! Le premier choc sera dur, mais il s'en sortira. »

 

Acceptant l'avis de sa soeur, Alira mangea rapidement son petit déjeuner et se rendit aux cachots pour son premier cours de potions. La période se passa sans encombres, mis à part l'altercation Gryffondor-Serpentard qui semblait habituelle, et l'explosion du chaudron d'un élève dans le fond de la classe ; Longbottom si elle se rappelait bien.

 

Ses cours traînaient en longueur, d'une part parce que tous les professeurs semblaient déterminer à expliquer et réexpliquer les BUSEs, d'autre part parce qu'elle les avait déjà passés (et les ASPICs aussi). Mais bon, Iris avait tenu à revenir « dans la légalité ».

 

 _Je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'elle a déjà fait de légal, celle-là_.

 

_ POV Harry _

 

Le lendemain vit les cinquième années subir leur premier cours de DCFM. Lorsque tous les élèves furent assis à leur bureau, Umbridge se retourna et leur décocha un sourire.

 

« Bonjour à tous ! » fit-elle d'une voix enjouée.

« Bonjour... » répondirent un ou deux élèves de la voix morne de l'étudiant qui trouve qu'il est trop tôt pour ces histoires.

« Non, non, non ! Ça ne va pas du tout ! » Umbridge fronça les sourcils. « Quand je dis 'bonjour', tous le monde doit me répondre. Essayons encore : bonjour à tous ! »

« Bonjour madame, » entonnèrent les élèves, obéissants.

 

 _Alors celle-là_ , se dit Harry en son fort intérieur, _je sens qu'elle va pulvériser le record pour la journée la plus pourrie du monde_.

 

« Prenez vos manuels et rangez vos baguettes. Commencez à lire le chapitre un. »

 

Le brun se demanda l'espace d'une seconde si s'ouvrir le crâne sur le coin de son bureau valait le coup.

 

_ Vendredi soir, minuit _

 

Harry referma avec précautions la porte du dortoir et descendit dans la salle commune, où les deux Elfes l'attendaient.

 

« Je t'ai fait venir ici parce que nous avons plusieurs choses à te dire, » dit Iris. « Mais il vaut mieux ne pas le faire ici, les murs ont des oreilles. »

« Je peux remonter prendre ma cape d'invisibilité, s'il faut ? »

« Non, non, pas besoin. Observe. »

 

Elle se mit devant la cheminée et pressa deux doigts sur la tête du serpent gravé.

 

«  _Ouvre-toi_ , » ordonna-t-elle.

 

Harry haussa les sourcils à l'usage du Fourchelang, tandis que la cheminée glissait sur le côté et révéla un passage qui n'avait probablement pas été utilisé depuis des siècles. Ils se faufilèrent dans le tunnel et débouchèrent sur une petite salle hexagonale richement décorée, au sol en dalles noires. Quatre des murs portaient chacun les couleurs d'une des Maison de Poudlard, tandis que le cinquième s'ouvrait comme une arche et que le dernier était nu, sauf pour deux larges tuyaux. Même sans la couche de crasses recouvrant les murs et les ossements tapissant le sol, Harry reconnu immédiatement l'endroit.

 


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

_ Chambre des Secrets, Poudlard _

 

Les deux Elfes se faufilèrent dans l'ouverture et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir. Devant elles, à l'endroit où s'était écroulé le plafond trois ans auparavant, se dressait un grand mur de pierres lisses. Harry fronça les sourcils.

 

« Le nettoyage, je comprends, mais pourquoi avoir transformé l'éboulement en mur, plutôt qu'en passage ? Comment est-ce qu'on va traverser, maintenant ? »

 

« Tous les Fourchelangs peuvent passer ce mur sans problème, » répondit Iris en étendant sa main, qui passa à travers la pierre comme une illusion. « Pour les autres, ils passent s'ils sont dans le secret, ou assez malins pour déchiffrer l'énigme. »

 

Le jeune homme remarqua des inscriptions gravées en haut du mur : _Deux mots marquent ce passage : l'un commence par L, l'autre par I, et les deux par S._

 

« Euh... ? »

 

« En français, les deux mots commencent par S : 'sang' et 'serpent'. En elfique, ça se dit 'iâr' et 'lhûg'. »

 

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que les pierres se mirent à bouger, pour former une arche semblable à celle du Chemin de Traverse.

 

« Au fait, » demanda Harry, « pourquoi 'sang' ? Je suppose que ce n'est pas juste parce que seuls les descendants de Serpentard sont capables de venir ici, vu ça marche pour n'importe quel Fourchelang. »

 

« Les enfants du fondateur l'ont aidé pour la construction, » répondit Alira. « Ils ont tous les trois fait un rituel de sang pour protéger la salle : c'est une branche de la magie très puissante et quasiment indestructible si elle est exécutée correctement. »

 

« Vous en savez des choses sur Poudlard, pour des gens qui viennent d'arriver, » fit le brun, l'air suspicieux.

 

Les deux Elfes se contentèrent de sourire, et Iris lui montra la porte menant à Chambre proprement dite : « A toi l'honneur. »

 

«  _Ouvrez_. »

 

Devant eux s'étalait la Chambre des Secrets, avec ses énormes piliers en forme de serpents, sa statue du fondateur, et son basilic... qui n'était plus là. Harry promena son regard sur la salle, surpris. L'humidité et la moisissure qui avait ravagé la beauté de la pièce avaient disparu, laissant place à une agréable convivialité donnée par une grande table en chêne, des tableaux de paysages et une énorme cheminée où un feu craquait allègrement.

 

« Vous vous êtes vraiment lancées dans la déco, en fait. »

 

Sans tenir compte de sa remarque, Alira consulta un plan maintenu sur la table par quatre petite statuettes aux armoiries de l'école, et se dirigea vers l'un des serpents.

 

«  _Godric Gryffondor_ , » dit-elle fermement en Fourchelang.

 

Le jeune sorcier se dit que c'était un mot de passe étrange pour la Chambre et se tourna vers Iris. Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour poser sa question, elle lui répondit :

 

« Chaque fondateur a créé une chambre spéciale, pour contenir leurs secrets après leur mort. Puisque c'était Salazar qui en avait eu l'idée, elles ont toutes été rassemblées ici en son honneur. Ils l'ont créé ensemble. »

 

« Quoi ? Mais je croyais qu'il l'avait construite parce qu'il s'était fâché avec les autres et qu'il voulait quitter l'école ? »

 

« Il a quitté l'école, mais pas à cause d'une dispute. C'est vrai qu'il voulait enseigner la magie noire et que les autres n'étaient pas d'accord, donc il est parti fonder Durmstrang. Mais il a gardé de bonnes relations avec les trois autres fondateurs. »

 

« Et les enfants de moldus ? »

 

« Le basilic n'était pas là pour ça, c'était son familier. De la même façon que Godric avait un griffon. »

 

Iris fit un geste de la tête vers la salle qui s'était ouverte au commandement de sa soeur. Harry entra précautionneusement et regarda autour de lui : rouge et or, avec de grandes bibliothèques, des épées accrochées au mur et un tableau grandeur nature représentant Gryffondor en armure. Celui-ci s'écarta lorsqu'Alira posa sa main sur le cadre et il y a le flash bleu-argent caractéristique d'un champ de stase qui s'effondre.

 

 _C'est pas petit, un griffon_ , se dit nerveusement Harry en faisant un pas en arrière lorsque la créature émergea de la pièce cachée.

 

« T'inquiètes, » fit l'Elfe en riant, remarquant son inconfort, « Linz est très gentil. »

 

« Oui, » répondit sarcastiquement Harry, visions de crocs plus grands que son avant-bras claquant derrière lui tandis qu'il courrait dans les tuyaux lui revenant en mémoire. « C'est ce que Voldemort a dit à propos du basilic aussi... »

 

« Sycim était très gentil tant que tu n'essayais pas de le tuer, » rétorqua Linz.

 

« C'est lui qui a commencé ! » s'exclama l'humain sans réfléchir. Puis... « Attends, depuis quand est-ce que je comprends les griffons, moi ? »

 

« Depuis que je suis télépathe, » lui répondit-il. Harry fut vaguement impressionné par la manière dont il arrivait à rendre son expression narquoise, considérant qu'il avait une tête d'aigle.

 

« Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, on a encore deux salles à visiter, » s'impatienta Alira.

 

Le brun remarqua que sa soeur n'était plus dans la pièce avec eux.

 

« Où est passée Iris ? » demanda-t-il.

 

« Elle prépare une surprise, » répondit l'Elfe avec un air malicieux. «  _Rowena Serdaigle_. »

De la même façon que la salle précédente, celle-ci était petite, ronde, décorée de bleu et bronze. Il y avait tant de livres et de parchemins qu'il était presque impossible d'y rentrer, et à la place du tableau se trouvait une statue d'aigle qui, lorsque l'Elfe posa la main sur son bec, s'envola sur le bureau. De l'ouverture dans le mur sortit un très grand aigle doré. Harry savait que cette espèce avait tendance à être gigantesque, mais il y avait clairement de la magie à l'oeuvre dans ce cas-là.

 

« Ils faisaient pas dans le miniature, les fondateurs... »

 

« Pourquoi prendre un moineau, un chat, un orvet, quand on peut prendre plus grand et plus noble ? »

 

« Pour éviter que les gens aient une crise cardiaque ? » marmonna Harry dans sa barbe. C'était sans compter sur l'ouïe de l'oiseau.

 

« Ils n'ont qu'à pas être faibles, » fit celui-ci dédaigneusement, avant de s'envoler pour retrouver Linz près de la table dans la Chambre principale.

 

« Euh, oui, lui, il est moins sympa, » glissa Alira avant de se diriger vers une autre statue. «  _Helga Poufsouffle._ »

 

Identiques aux précédentes, avec un miroir plutôt qu'une statue, Harry fit la connaissance d'un blaireau, Lucinda, qui était cette fois de taille normale, à son plus grand relief.

 

« Enchanté, jeune homme, » lui dit Lucinda d'un ton très poli, « que venez-vous faire ici ? »

 

« Très bonne question, je n'en sais rien, » dit Harry en se tournant vers Alira.

 

« Nous lui faisons visiter et nous l'instruisons, » répondit-elle. L'animal hocha de la tête d'un air grave et partit rejoindre ses deux amis. « Bien ! Ça c'est fait, maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses. »

 

Ils sortirent de la pièce et se mirent en face d'une statue un peu à l'écart des autres, avec un symbole sur la tête.

 

«  _Emporte-moi chez les fondateurs !_ »

 

Harry eut la sensation de se faire happer par la satue avant qu'elle ne le recrache sans cérémonie sur une pelouse. Ce fut encore plus désagréable qu'un Portoloin.

 

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? »

 

« Le Château des Fondateurs. Rowena, après des années de recherche, a trouvé une série de sorts et de rituels qui ont permis à des échos d'eux-mêmes de rester ici, même après leur mort. Ceci pour leur permettre d'éduquer leurs descendants. Les échos doivent toujours 'dormir', même si c'est plus attendre que la magie ambiante les recharge, et ils peuvent manger et faire de la magie. Normalement, ils peuvent même se déplacer dans tout Poudlard, mais pour éviter d'être ennuyés par le Ministère, ils évitent.

Aussi, tout ceci se trouve dans une bulle d'espace-temps connectée à la statue, ce qui veut dire qu'elle peut être aussi grande ou petite qu'ils le veulent, et que le temps peut ne pas se passer à la même vitesse qu'en-dehors. Ne t'inquiètes pas, pour le moment c'est synchronisé. »

 

Harry et Alira passèrent la grande porte d'entrée et marchèrent jusqu'à arriver à une salle de réunion. Iris et quatre autres personnes s'y trouvaient.

 

« Bienvenue, jeune homme, je m'appelle Salazar, » lui fit un homme au cheveux noirs noués en catogan et aux yeux vert, l'air royal.

 

« Godric, » lui sourit un autre homme, aux cheveux roux bouclés et aux yeux ambrés.

 

« Rowena, » se présenta une femme, qui avait l'air plus jeune que les autres. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, descendant jusqu'à la taille, et portait une robe bleue qui semblait sortir d'un conte de fée.

 

« Et Helga, » dit la quatrième en faisant une petite révérence d'un air amusé. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés en bataille et son sourire lui donnait un air maternel qu'accentuait les rides de rire aux coins de ses yeux.

 

« Viens t'assoir, » lui dit Iris. « On a des choses à t'expliquer. »

 


End file.
